zootopia_and_wildehopps_movie_spoofsfandomcom-20200213-history
Fur Wars
PrinceBalto's spoof of the Star Wars saga, films 1-6. Cast *Mufasa (The Lion King) as Qui-Gon Jinn *Balto (Balto trilogy) as Obi-Wan Kenobi *young Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as young Anakin Skywalker *adult Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as young adult Anakin Skywalker *Scarface (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Darth Vader *Robin Hood (Robin Hood) as the unmasked Darth Vader *Maid Marian (Robin Hood) as Shmi Skywalker *Judy Hopps (Zootopia) as Padme Amidala *adult Thumper (Bambi) as Luke Skywalker *Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) as Princess Leia Organa *adult Tod (The Fox and the Hound) as Han Solo *Baloo (The Jungle Book 1967) as Chewbacca *Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) as C-3PO *Finnick (Zootopia) as R2-D2 *Rafiki (The Lion King) as Yoda *Chief Bogo (Zootopia) as Mace Windu *Moo Montana (Wild West: The Cowboys of Moo Mesa) as Captain Panaka *The Cowlorado Kid (Wild West: The Cowboys of Moo Mesa) as Captain Typho *Mort (The Penguins of Madagascar) as Jar Jar Binks *King Julien (Madagascar) as Boss Nass *Maurice (Madagascar) as Captain Tarpals *King Louie (The Jungle Book 1967) as Dexter Jettster *Splinter (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) as Bail Organa *Various female rabbits as Padme's handmaidens *Fox (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Cliegg Lars *Bold (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Owen Lars *Whisper (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Beru Lars *Red (All Dogs go to Heaven 2) as Palpatine/Darth Sidious *Soto (Ice Age) as Darth Maul *Shere Khan (The Jungle Book 1967) as Count Dooku *Scar (The Lion King) as Grand Moff Tarkin *Various animal villains as the stormtroopers *Captain Gutt (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) as General Grievous *Prince John (Robin Hood) as Nute Gunray *The Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) as Rune Hakko *Temutai (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) as Jabba the Hutt *Steele (Balto) as Jango Fett *Timmy (An All Dogs Christmas Carol) as young Boba Fett *Buster (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) as adult Boba Fett *Ed (The Lion King) as Salacious Crumb *Clemson (The Penguins of Madagascar) as Bib Fortuna *Carface (All Dogs go to Heaven) as Watto *Dr. Blowhole (The Penguins of Madagascar) as Sebulba *RJ (Over the Hedge) as Lando Calrissian *Various dogs as the clone troopers *Various animals as various droids *Various animal villains as the members of Jabba's court *Various animals as the podracers Films in this series *Fur Wars Episode I: The Furry Menace *Fur Wars Episode II: Attack of the Dogs *Fur Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Fur Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Fur Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Fur Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Cast Gallery MajesticMufasa.png|Mufasa as Qui-Gon Jinn Happy_Balto_2.JPG|Balto as Obi-Wan Kenobi Nick when young.JPG|young Nick Wilde as young Anakin Skywalker Nick cool.JPG|adult Nick Wilde as young adult Anakin Skywalker scarface3.png|Scarface as Darth Vader RobinHood2.JPG|Robin Hood as the unmasked Darth Vader A lovely medieval vixen.JPG|Maid Marian as Shmi Skywalker Judy as a meter maid.JPG|Judy Hopps as Padme Amidala Thumper adult.PNG|adult Thumper as Luke Skywalker Fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-7135.jpg|Vixey as Princess Leia Organa tod adult.PNG|adult Tod as Han Solo Baloo smile.jpg|Baloo as Chewbacca RabbitWTP.png|Rabbit as C-3PO Finnick van.JPG|Finnick as R2-D2 Rafiki tlg.png|Rafiki as Yoda Bogo.PNG|Chief Bogo as Mace Windu Moo_Montana.JPG|Moo Montana as Captain Panaka Cowlorado_Kid.JPG|The Cowlorado Kid as Captain Typho Mort_characterbig.jpg|Mort as Jar Jar Binks Julien characterbig.jpg|King Julien as Boss Nass Maurice.jpg|Maurice as Captain Tarpals King Louie 67 throne.jpg|King Louie as Dexter Jettster 1987_Splinter.jpg|Splinter as Bail Organa Fox_older.png|Fox as Cliegg Lars Bold2.png|Bold as Owen Lars Whisper.png|Whisper as Beru Lars Red alcatraz.PNG|Red as Palpatine/Darth Sidious Soto_close_up.jpeg|Soto as Darth Maul Shere Khan evil smile.PNG|Shere Khan as Count Dooku Scar-HD.png|Scar as Grand Moff Tarkin Gutt.jpg|Captain Gutt as General Grievous Prince John intro RH 73.PNG|Prince John as Nute Gunray Sheriff.jpg|The Sheriff of Nottingham as Rune Hakko King-temutai.png|Temutai as Jabba the Hutt Steele 1.JPG|Steele as Jango Fett Timmy.jpg|Timmy as young Boba Fett Buster smug.png|Buster as adult Boba Fett Ed_Laughing.jpg|Ed as Salacious Crumb Clemson.png|Clemson as Bib Fortuna Carface.JPG|Carface as Watto Blowhole_1.jpg|Dr. Blowhole as Sebulba RJ the raccoon.jpg|RJ as Lando Calrissian Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars spoofs Category:Fur Wars Category:Movie spoofs Category:PrinceBalto Category:PrinceBalto spoofs Category:Spoofs where Nick is the hero Category:Spoofs where Judy is the heroine Category:Spoofs where Scarface is the villain Category:Spoofs where Red is the villain Category:Spoofs where Shere Khan is the villain Category:WildeHopps spoofs Category:Live action film spoofs Category:Lucasfilm spoofs